Huit ans d'attente
by zarbioide
Summary: Shun rencontre Hyôga à la fac et tombe immédiatement amoureux de lui. Sur les conseils de son frère, il lui avoue son amour mais le blond prend la fuite. Huit ans plus tard, Ikki retrouve Hyôga par hasard...


**Disclaimer**: Persos pas à moi (snif)

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Résumé** : Shun rencontre Hyôga à la fac et tombe immédiatement amoureux de lui. Sur les conseils de son frère, il lui avoue son amour mais le blond prend la fuite. Huit ans plus tard, Ikki retrouve Hyôga par hasard...

**Notes de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents.

**Huit ans d'attente**

Ikki venait de rentrer du travail. Il allait appeler Shun quand il entendit des voix provenant de la salle de bain. Ikki poussa la porte entrouverte. Shun était debout face au lavabo, un linge à la main, et soignait la personne en face de lui. Ikki sourit lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui était avec son frère. « Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi vite ». Les deux jeunes se retournèrent. « Vous vous connaissez, demanda Shun.

_ Oui, répondit Ikki ». Il referma la porte et partit. « Tu a bientôt fini? s'impatienta Hyôga.

_ Presque. Tu restes pour dîner?

_ Non, je vais rentrer.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour mon frère.

_ C'est ton frère?

_ Ouais. On va dire ça comme ça ».

Ikki terminait de préparer le dîner quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Shun entra dans la cuisine. « Il est parti, demanda Ikki.

_ Oui.

_ Je ne lui ai pas fait peur au moins?

_ Je crois que si ». Ikki regardait le visage tuméfié de son frère. « Tu t'es encore battu?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait cette fois?

_ Rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été attaqué ». Ikki regarda son frère, soupçonneux. « Interroge Hyôga si tu ne me crois pas ». Ikki ne répondit rien et retourna à ses casseroles. « Au fait, demanda Shun, comment tu le connais?

_ Il a un abonnement au poste.

_ C'est vrai? Il est plutôt canon pour un bandit ». Ikki sourit : « Je vais casser le mythe. Il n'a jamais fait de prison.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

_ Fugue, bagarres, dégradations de bâtiments. Rien de bien méchant.

_ Et l'explication?

_ Rien d'exceptionnel : abandon, DASS, familles d'accueil. Le schéma habituel quoi!

_ On était fait pour se rencontrer alors!

_ Allez, viens manger ».

« Hyôga! ». Le blond se retourna et vit une tornade brune arriver sur lui : « Ça va?

_ Oui, répondit Hyôga. Et toi?

_ Ça va. Tu as du temps? On pourrait prendre un café? ». Hyôga sourit devant la spontanéité de son cadet. « D'accord. Ça marche.

_ Super, répondit Shun en lui prenant le bras ». Quand ils passèrent devant un groupe d'étudiants, ceux-ci les fusillèrent du regard. « Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ces cons? grogna Hyôga.

_ Rien. C'est juste que comme je suis un PD, ils doivent penser que tu es ma nouvelle conquête ». Disant cela, Shun lâcha le Cygne. « C'est vrai? demanda Hyôga.

_ Oui ». Hyôga sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Andromède : « Bon, on y va prendre ce café?

_ On y va ». Hyoga déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Shun et ils se remirent en marche.

Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. « C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas resté dîner hier. Mon frère est un très bon cuisinier.

_ Je suis sûr que tu sais pour quoi je suis parti. Ton frère a du tout te raconter.

_ Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés à pas mal d'occasions.

_ C'est tout?

_ Oui. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'il a une bonne opinion de toi.

_ Mais dis-moi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment frères. Vous n'avez aucune ressemblance.

_ C'est vrai. On n'a aucun lien de sang mais on tient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

_ Et comment vous vous êtes trouvé?

_ Je me suis retrouvé en face de lui au poste.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait?

_ Une fugue ». Hyôga leva un sourcil. « On n'aime pas trop les homos chez les riches, précisa Andromède.

_ Chez les riches?

_ Oui. Je valais quelques millions d'euros avant.

_ Avant?

_ Que mes parents ne me déshéritent. Quand ils ont découvert mon penchant sexuel, ils m'ont emmenés voir des tas de psys, faire des stages à l'hôpital. Alors, un jour je suis parti.

_ Et tu as atterri devant Ikki.

_ Oui. Je me suis effondré devant lui. Il m'a aidé à monter un dossier pour que je puisse m'émanciper. Du coup, mes parents m'ont renié, officiellement, et j'ai atterri chez Ikki.

_ C'est un dur au cœur tendre.

_ Oui. Il t'a évité la prison, n'est-ce pas? ». Hyôga acquiesça. « On était fait pour se rencontrer alors, dit Shun en souriant ». Hyôga répondit à son sourire. Shun savait vraiment comment rendre les choses plus légères.

« Alors, il est intéressant ton livre?

_ Oui, oui, très ». Ikki sourit : « C'est pour ça que ça fait dix minutes que tu es sur la même page ». Shun rougit. Ikki vint s'installer à côté de lui. « Tu penses à ton blondinet?

_ Ça se voit à ce point-là?

_ Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu devrais quand même lui parler.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences.

_ Tu ne vas pas attendre toute ta vie!

_ Et toi, tu en es où avec Shina?

_ Ne change pas de sujet. Il faut que tu lui parles.

_ Je sais.

_ Si tu le fais, je te raconterais mon week-end... dans tous les détails.

_ C'est sûr qu'un week-end de planque c'est super intéressant.

_ Qui te dit qu'il s'agit vraiment de cela, dit Ikki le sourire en coin ». Shun ouvrit grand le yeux : « Hé mais c'est du chantage et depuis quand...

_ Parle à Hyôga ». Ikki se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Shun regardait Hyôga. Celui-ci semblait virevolter sur le parquet du gymnase. Shun s'était décidé à suivre le conseil de Ikki. Et cela le stressait énormément. Il essayait de suivre le match, de partager l'enthousiasme du public; mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Hyôga. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir.

Shun était assis sur les gradins et regardait les dernières personnes présentes finir de ranger. Hyôga vint s'installer près de lui : « Ça va?

_ Oui, ça va.

_ Tu es sûr?

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Tu t'es isolé toute la soirée.

_ Tu sait bien que je suis asocial.

_ Je sais. Mais ce soir, tu y étais plus que d'habitude ». On leur fit signe qu'ils devaient partir. « Je te raccompagne? demanda Hyôga.

_ Bien sûr ».

Hyôga coupa le contact et regarda Shun qui avait été silencieux pendant tout le trajet. « Shun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je... je t'aime Hyôga.

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Non Hyôga, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment ». Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Hyôga, je suis amoureux de toi. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé littéralement amoureux de toi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais c'est en train de me rendre dingue. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolé, dit Hyôga d'une voix calme. Tu n'as pas choisi de tomber amoureux de moi.

_ J'avais décidé de ne pas en parler pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié. Mais ça n'a pas cessé d'empirer et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise ». Les larmes mouillaient les joues de Shun. Hyôga lui essuya le visage. « Shun, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas dramatique.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je... j'aimerais pouvoir te réconforter, répondre à ta déclaration, mais j'en suis incapable. J'avoue que je suis tellement surpris par ce que tu viens de me dire que j'en reste sans voix ». Les larmes recommencèrent à perler dans les yeux de Shun. Hyôga prit le visage d'Andromède entre ses mains : « Écoute Shun, je pense que le mieux est qu'on aille se coucher et qu'on se voit demain pour discuter de tout ça, d'accord? ». Shun acquiesça. « Shun, tu seras toujours mon ami quoiqu'il arrive. Et ce que tu viens de me dire ne change rien à notre amitié, c'est clair? ». Shun hocha la tête et se mit à sourire. Hyôga répondit à son sourire et le laissa partir.

Shun se dirigea vers l'appartement de Hyôga et frappa à la porte. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Shun frappa à nouveau. « Ça ne sert à rien.

_ Comment, ça ne sert à rien?

_ Il est parti. Il a pris toutes ses affaires et m'a laissé les deux mois de préavis ». À ces mots, Shun pâlit et partit en courant.

Quand Ikki rentra, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le dîner n'avait pas été préparé, la table n'avait pas été mise et aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la maison. « Shun, appela le Phénix ». Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Ikki alla dans la chambre de son frère. Au moment de frapper à la porte, il retint son geste entendant des sanglots étouffés. Ikki s'allongea à côté de son frère et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Shun se colla contre le torse d'Ikki et laissa ses pleurs redoubler. L'aîné caressa les cheveux du benjamin pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. « Shun, qu'est-qui t'arrive?

_ Il... Il est parti.

_ Qui?

_ Hyôga. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il est parti ». Ikki ne dit rien et serra son frère contre lui. Il savait qu'aucun mot n'apaiserait la souffrance de Shun.

« Hé Ikki!

_ Oui.

_ Tu devrais venir voir ce qu'on a là ». Ikki entra dans la cellule. Une forme était avachie sur le banc, tremblotante. Une crise de manque. L'homme était extrêmement maigre et très sale. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'Ikki le reconnut : « Hyôga? ». Le blond leva la tête. Il avait les yeux hagards et la bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Il faudrait faire prévenir un médecin, suggéra Ikki.

_ Il n'en veut pas. Le médecin est venu le voir et il lui a collé un œil au beurre noir.

_ Il reste combien de temps ici?

_ Il doit rester encore toute la nuit.

_ Surveillez-le et prévenez-moi quand il sortira.

_ OK ».

Hyôga avançait en titubant. Il était sorti du commissariat et cherchait un coin où passer la nuit. Il n'avait que quelques euros en poche mais il savait très bien comment trouver de l'argent. Son estomac grondait sous la faim et en plus, il crevait de froid. Il sentit une voiture qui le suivait. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci s'arrêta enfin à sa hauteur. Il hésita à se retourner. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'argent. Il tourna enfin la tête et vit le conducteur descendre. Il le reconnut immédiatement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

_ Je viens te proposer un repas chaud et un bon lit.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ». Ikki sourit : « Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille ». Hyôga se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il s'écroula à terre. Ikki accourut vers lui : « Merde, il convulse! ». Ikki sortit un téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Alors?

_ La crise s'est calmée mais il va falloir le surveiller.

_ D'accord.

_ Je ne te demande pas pourquoi on l'a amené ici et pas à l'hôpital.

_ Mon supérieur est un sale con.

_ Ni comment tu as eu cette chambre.

_ Non.

_ Je suppose que Shina n'est pas au courant.

_ Si elle le sera.

_ Et Shun.

_ Non, lui, surtout pas.

_ C'est bizarre. En général, c'est à ta femme que tu caches des choses, pas à ton frère.

_ Là c'est différent ». Shaka ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Ikki surveillait Hyôga qui dormait. Le plus gros de la crise était passé. Le phénix posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Même en état de faiblesse, Hyôga cognait fort. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était les questions de Shun. Ikki détestait lui mentir mais voir Hyôga dans cet état... il ne le supporterait pas. Hyôga émergea lentement. Il se tourna vers Ikki : « Salut.

_ Salut.

_ Tu n'as pas un frère normalement?

_ Si. Tu as faim?

_ Ikki, arrête de jouer la nounou. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses tout ça pour moi.

_ Mais c'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Shun. Je veux juste que tu ailles le voir et que tu parles avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux que je lui dises?

_ Que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu es parti il y a huit ans, pour lui permettre d'avancer.

_ Il a pas besoin de ça. Il a du tourner la page. Il m'a oublié depuis tout ce temps.

_ Ça m'étonnerait ». Hyôga le regarda, interrogateur. « Je connais mon frère, je sais ce que je dis.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? Tu sais certainement la raison de ma fuite.

_ Hyôga, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est morte en te sauvant que tous les gens autour de toi vont mourir. Et puis, si tu avais été néfaste pour Shun, jamais je ne l'aurais autoriser à te fréquenter ». Hyôga soupira. Il savait qu'Ikki ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne céderait pas.

Hyôga avançait comme un automate. Ses jambes le portaient mécaniquement vers l'immeuble indiqué par Ikki. Il aurait aimé ralentir l'allure mais ses pieds ne lui obéissaient pas. Il était mort de peur, tiraillé par l'angoisse. Il redoutait la réaction de Shun. Il essayait de tourner dans sa tête ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais aucun mot n'arrivait à traduire ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'immeuble, Hyôga vit la porte s'ouvrir et un jeune homme brun avec de grand yeux verts en sortit. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un homme un peu plus âgé et lui souriait à pleines dents. Aussitôt qu'il aperçut les deux hommes, Hyôga s'arrêta et se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Que croyait-il? Que Shun allait l'attendre tranquillement? Il avait gâché sa seule chance. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Ikki n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée et qu'un poing s'abattit sur son nez. « Où est Hyôga? hurla Shun ». Il plaqua son frère contre le mur. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais retrouvé? Pourquoi? ». Shun se mettait rarement en colère ce qui les rendait encore plus violentes. Devant le regard furieux de son cadet, Ikki comprit qu'il avait raison. Shun était toujours amoureux de Hyôga. « Parce qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état. Et je ne savais même pas s'il voulait te voir.

_ Où est-il?

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

_ Tu l'as retrouvé. Tu dois connaître ses habitudes.

_ Il t'a parlé. C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a juste laissé un mot.

_ Comment?

_ J'ai trouvé un mot sur ma porte avec écrit "Désolé" et "Adieu" ». Ikki tira son frère par le poignet et l'entraîna à toute vitesse hors de la maison.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Ikki frappa de toutes ses forces : « Hyôga, Hyôga!

_ ... ». Ikki prit la clé et ouvrit la porte. « Hyôga ». Shun se précipita vers son ami, assis par terre, la seringue toujours plantée dans le bras. Ikki étouffa un juron et prit son téléphone. Shun avait prit Hyôga dans ses bras. « S'il te plaît mon ange ne meurs pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

_ Non c'est bon il respire. Il est inconscient mais il respire, indiqua Ikki au téléphone.

_ ...

_ Je ne sais pas. La seringue est encore là ».

Shun avait fait tout le trajet en tenant la main de Hyôga. Ikki les suivait de près. « Shun? Il faut le laisser maintenant. Les médecins vont s'en occuper ». Devant le manque de réaction de Shun, Ikki le retint par le bras pour qu'il laisse partir le brancard. « Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir? demanda Shun.

_ Shaka est un excellent médecin ». Shun regarda son frère et s'écroula dans ses bras. Ikki le serra contre lui. « Viens, on va aller prendre un café. Il faut qu'on discute.

_ De quoi?

_ De Hyôga ». Shun regarda les portes derrières lesquelles le Russe avait disparu. « Je préférerais rester ici.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Shaka viendra nous prévenir ». Le téléphone de Shun se mit à sonner. « Tu ne réponds pas?

_ Non, c'est Camus. J'ai pas très envie de lui parler ». La sonnerie s'interrompit avant de reprendre. « Apparemment, lui a envie de te parler ». Shun soupira. « Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais répondre, dit Ikki ».

« Alors? demanda Ikki.

_ Il faut attendre. Il est sous respirateur pour le moment. Il fait pas les choses à moitié votre copain, répondit Shaka.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Ben en plus de prendre une dose de cheval, il a réussi à faire un mélange des pires saloperies qui circulent.

_ Est-ce qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir?

_ Ça dépend de lui. La question c'est dans quel état. Il aura vraiment de la chance si aucun de ses neurones a grillé.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? se risqua Shun.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Shaka ». Le médecin les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Shun prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, tenant la main du malade. Ikki finit sa discussion avec Shaka et rejoignit son frère. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son cadet : « Shun, je suis désolé. Je...

_ Je sais ». Ikki essuya les larmes de Shun et le prit dans ses bras. Ikki n'était pas très démonstratif, Shina s'en plaignait assez, mais il savait réconforter quand il le fallait. « Tu sais, murmura Shun, tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi... ». Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'il éteignit aussitôt. « Camus? demanda Ikki.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

_ Lui dire la vérité. J'arriverai pas à lui mentir de toute façon, à cacher ce que je ressens, alors... ». Ikki embrassa son frère, priant de tout son cœur pour qu'il soit enfin vraiment heureux.

Shun était assis à côté de Hyôga, caressant ses cheveux, blonds d'origine qui à présent étaient ternes et poussiéreux. Le corps de Hyôga était transpercé de tubes, le faisant ressembler à une araignée géante. Comment tout cela avait pu se produire? S'il avait su, il l'aurait retenu. Et s'il n'avait rien dit? Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. Et il n'est plus temps de se lamenter dessus. Ça ne sert à rien. Il doit se concentrer sur le présent et sur l'avenir. S'il en avait un. Il se pencha vers le lit tout en continuant à caresser la tête blonde. « Mon ange, murmura-t-il, je sais que tu en as assez de te battre. Mais s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas. Bats-toi encore une fois. Je te promets que ce sera ta dernière bataille. Après, je t'apporterai la paix. Je te le promets. Je te promets que plus jamais tu n'auras à te battre contre la vie. Que tu n'auras plus à te battre pour approcher le bonheur. Je te promets que si tu gagnes cette bataille, ta vie sera calme et paisible. Je te le promets. Mais n'abandonne pas. Pas cette fois. Pas encore ». Shun avait pris la main de Hyôga dans la sienne et l'avait portée à ses lèvres, l'inondant de larmes. Il tint sa main serrée contre ses lèvres, ne pouvant l'éloigner de sa bouche. Il regardait Hyôga, toujours immobile. Seul son bras tremblait, secoué par les hoquets de son ami.

Shun reposa finalement la main de Hyôga qu'il tenait toujours contre ses lèvres. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et se mit à écouter son cœur. Machinalement, il prit une mèche blonde dans ses mains et se mit à jouer avec. Le faible battement de cœur de son ami le berçait.

Hyôga sentit qu'il reprenait progressivement conscience. Ses bras lui faisaient affreusement mal et un poids lui compressait le poitrine. Il essaya de remuer. Sentant son oreiller bouger, Shun émergea à son tour. Il s'était endormi sur la poitrine de Hyôga. Les infirmières n'étaient pas encore venues le mettre à la porte ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas encore 21 heures. Shun se frotta les yeux et regarda Hyôga. Celui-ci commençait à bouger. Quand il ouvrit les paupières, il vit Shun qui le fixait de ses immenses yeux verts. Le brun lui sourit de son sourire angélique. Hyôga voulut parler. « N'essaie pas de parler, murmura Shun. Tu as un tuyau dans la bouche pour t'aider à respirer. Je vais appeler le médecin pour qu'il te le retire ». Disant cela, Shun appuya sur la sonnette. « Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ». De nouveau, Shun porta la main de Hyôga à ses lèvres. Hyôga remarqua deux traces brillantes sur les joues de Shun. Il avait du pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant qu'il le veillait. De plus, il semblait totalement épuisé. Cependant, il avait toujours son sourire angélique pendant qu'il fixait son ami. Shaka arriva. « Bonjour, lança-t-il. Apparemment vous avez décidé de rester parmi les vivants. On va vous retirer le tuyau et vous faire quelques examens pour vérifier que tout va bien ».

Shun était sorti de la chambre pendant que le médecin examinait et discutait avec Hyôga. Il trouva un coin tranquille et décida d'appeler Ikki. Il voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. « J'en suis heureux pour toi, annonça Ikki de son ton froid ». Mais Shun le connaissait assez pour savoir que lui aussi était soulagé du réveil du grand blond. Il retourna à la chambre d'où il vit Shaka sortir. « Alors, demanda Shun.

_ Il va s'en sortir. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est du repos. Il ne sortira pas d'ici tant que ses forces ne seront pas revenues. Et il va sans dire qu'une aide psychologique va lui être offerte.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Il n'a jamais aimé se confier. Cela risque de le bloquer beaucoup plus que de l'aider.

_ Nous verrons bien, dit Shaka en s'éloignant ».

Shun entra dans la chambre. Hyôga avait les yeux fermés et semblait endormi. Shun s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Sentant la présence de son ami, Hyôga ouvrit les yeux. « Comment te sens-tu, demanda Shun.

_ Ça va, murmura Hyôga d'une voix éteinte. J'ai juste l'impression qu'une armée d'éléphants m'a piétiné tout le corps ». Shun rit de son rire clair. Hyôga avait oublié à quel point le rire de son ami pouvait être réchauffant. Toute l'innocence de Shun transparaissait dans son rire.

Shun prit le sac de Hyôga qui protesta : « C'est bon Shun je suis capable de le porter.

_ Je sais ». Hyôga soupira. Il détestait qu'on le materne. Et depuis qu'il avait failli mourir, Shun avait tendance à le surprotéger. « Et je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes.

_ Chez moi.

_ Mais... Et que va dire ton chéri?

_ Rien. On n'est plus ensemble.

_ Ah. Et depuis quand?

_Trois semaines ». Hyôga resta bouche bée. « Bon, tu montes s'impatienta Shun ». Hyôga s'exécuta. Pendant le trajet, Hyôga réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Shun. Trois semaines. Cela correspondait à son séjour à l'hôpital. Ce qui voulait dire que Shun et son ami s'étaient séparés le jour de son accident. Hyôga soupira. Ikki avait raison, Shun n'avait pas tourné la page.

« Shun?

_ Oui, Hyôga.

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi Camus et toi vous n'êtes plus ensemble? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Enfin, que tu ne l'a pas largué pour moi ». Shun sembla hésiter sur la réponse qu'il allait donner à son ami. « En fait oui ... et non. Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, mon cœur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai compris que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi n'avaient pas disparu. Même si je le pensais...

_ Mais enfin, tu ne sais même pas si je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Et en plus tu étais bien avec lui. Quand je vous ai aperçu tous les deux, vous aviez l'air heureux.

_ C'est vrai. On était bien ensemble. J'avais la sécurité et le confort avec lui. Mais je me suis aperçu que c'était facile d'être avec lui. Cela m'enfermait dans une routine qui était rassurante mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire réellement. Donc, de toute façon , on aurait fini par se séparer. Et puis, rester avec lui, cela voulait sous-entendre lui mentir et surtout me mentir à moi-même et ça aurait été pire. La séparation aurait été plus douloureuse ». Hyôga réfléchit quelques minutes. « Je comprends mais tu n'aurais pas du te séparer de lui pour moi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Moi-même je n'en sais rien.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir.

_ Et si je ne suis pas amoureux de toi?

_ C'est pas grave. C'est vrai que je souffrirai mais au moins on saura où on en est tous les deux et ça nous permettra d'avancer.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. Tu as déjà tellement souffert pour moi.

_ Hyôga, le seul moyen de me faire vraiment souffrir c'est que tu me quittes définitivement. Qu'on ne soit plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je préfère te garder comme ami même si ça me fera souffrir au début plutôt que de te voir complètement sortir de ma vie ». Hyôga se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Shun. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour pouvoir le rendre heureux. Il pourrait lui mentir mais il savait qu'il s'en apercevrait. Et ça serait pire.

Le feu d'artifice qui commençait mit fin à la conversation. Hyôga observa Shun. Celui-ci était absorbé par le spectacle et souriait d'émerveillement. Hyôga sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Shun avait réussi à garder son âme d'enfant.

Les deux hommes se levèrent après la fin du feu d'artifices et suivirent la foule pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient tellement pressés par les gens que leurs mains se frôlèrent imperceptiblement. Sentant les doigts de Shun caresser les siens, Hyôga lui prit franchement la main. Sentir la paume chaude de son ami dans la sienne le fit frissonner.

Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main. Hyôga attendit qu'ils soient rentrés dans l'appartement pour embrasser Shun. C'était un baiser extrêmement doux et plein de retenue. Shun poussa petit à petit Hyôga jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. En peu de temps, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse nu. Shun quitta les lèvres de son ami et partit à la découverte de son corps. D'abord le cou, puis le torse et enfin le ventre. Shun prit le temps de découvrir ce corps qu'il avait si longtemps désiré. Il prenait soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau et de dessiner avec ses mains toutes les courbes de son amant. Hyôga le laissait faire. Shun avait des lèvres extrêmement douces. Et malgré toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il mettait dans ses caresses, Hyôga ne réagissait pas. Comme si tout son corps était anesthésié. Il avait déjà ressenti cela quand il embrassait Shun, cette absence de sensation. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé continuer, espérant qu'une sensation plus forte le ferait réagir. En plus, c'est lui qui était à l'origine de leur baiser. Quand Shun s'approcha de la boucle de sa ceinture, il l'arrêta. Shun releva la tête et lut la panique dans les yeux de Hyôga. Celui-ci ne pouvant regarder son ami en face se retourna sur le côté. Shun s'allongea à côté de lui et plaqua le dos de Hyôga contre sa poitrine. Il avait enlacé sa taille de ses deux bras et embrassait sa nuque et ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il. J'attendrai que tu te sentes prêt. On a tout notre temps. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi ». Hyôga se mit à fondre en larmes. Il se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de son ami. Il se remplissait les poumons de son odeur sucrée. « Je suis désolé, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange ». Mais si c'était grave. Il était dans les bras d'un des hommes les plus beaux et les plus doux du monde et il ne ressentait rien. La chair entre ses jambes restait flasque, aucun frisson ne le parcourait alors que tout autre serait déjà mort de désir à sa place.

Hyôga ouvrit les yeux. Instinctivement, il chercha Shun de ses mains mais sa place était vide. Hyôga se souvint alors que Shun avait un rendez-vous important avec un galiériste. Il se releva pour vérifier l'heure. Il était encore tôt. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. La soirée de la veille tournait encore dans sa tête. Il avait embrassé Shun et n'avait rien ressenti. De nouveau, ce sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit. Il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait – parce qu'il aimait Shun il en était sûr, sinon comment expliquer son geste, comment expliquer qu'il se sente si bien avec lui? - mais n'avait rien ressentit, physiquement du moins. La douleur de son échec, de son incapacité à aimer lui revint, douleur d'autant plus forte que les draps étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de Shun. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'aurait pas du revenir. Shun serait toujours avec Camus et il serait heureux. Ses sentiments pour lui ne seraient pas remontés à la surface et il aurait fini par tout oublier.

Hyôga se leva finalement. Il avait enfin décidé ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait comment rendre heureux Shun une fois pour toutes.

Shun ouvrit la porte en chantonnant. Il était d'une humeur excellente. Son rendez-vous s'était très bien passé et il savait que Hyôga devait l'attendre dans son lit. Il posa le sachet de croissants à la cuisine et se dirigea dans la chambre. Celle-ci était vide. Un mot avait été posé sur l'oreiller. Shun l'ouvrit et courut aussitôt à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, Camus se tenait derrière, le poing levé, prêt à frapper à la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demanda Shun.

_ Je suis venu te voir. Hyôga m'a appelé en me disant qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne. Que tu voulais me parler, à propos de nous deux.

_ Mais de te parler de quoi? Je t'ai déjà tout dis.

_ Je sais pas. Hyôga m'as dit que tu t'étais aperçu que tu avais fait une erreur ». Shun ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait compris ce que mijotait Hyôga. « Je suis désolé Camus, mais tout est bien fini entre nous. Hyôga n'aurait pas du t'appeler.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on discute?

_ Non. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire et là, tu vois, je suis pressé en fait ». Disant cela, il poussa Camus et sortit rapidement de son appartement. Shun savait où il allait. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel où Ikki avait laissé Hyôga.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Hyôga était assis contre le mur où il l'avait retrouvé la première fois. Il avait déjà attaché le garrot autour de son bras et l'aiguille était prête à s'enfoncer dans sa chair. « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé tes bonnes habitudes ». Entendant la voix de Shun, Hyôga arrêta son geste. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ C'était astucieux d'envoyer Camus pour me retenir à la maison.

_ Shun, tu ne devrais pas être là.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire où je dois être. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

_ C'est sûr que si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne risque pas de comprendre ». Devant le silence de son ami, Shun commença à perdre patience. Il le souleva par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur. « Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas? ». Silence. Shun prit le visage de Hyôga dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder. « Tu ne m'aime pas, c'est ça? ». Aucune réponse. « Si c'est ça, tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me le dire en face ». Silence. « Écoute-moi bien Hyôga, j'en ai marre d'essayer de te comprendre, de veiller sur toi à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie. Alors, c'est simple. Ou tu m'expliques ou tu te piques avec cette aiguille. Mais sache que si tu choisis cette solution je ne viendrai pas te sauver. Tu peux crever j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. C'est clair? ». Silence. Shun lâcha Hyôga et sortit en claquant la porte. Hyôga était toujours assis contre le mur et pleurait.

Shun rentra chez lui tranquillement. Sa nuit en boîte lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait oublié sa colère contre Hyôga. Il aurait pu rentrer accompagné mais il n'aurait pu se blottir dans d'autres bras que ceux de celui qu'il aimait. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il vit une forme accroupie qui l'attendait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

_ J'ai besoin de te parler, répondit Hyôga.

_ Et tu as l'intention de te réinstaller ici, demanda Shun en remarquant le sac qui accompagnait son ami.

_ Ça dépend de toi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je partirai. Définitivement ». Shun rentra chez lui et fit entrer Hyôga.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?

_ On commence comme ça alors, sans préambule.

_ Il est tard et j'aimerais me coucher. Alors, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le ». Hyôga sentait que sa gorge était sèche. Sa langue semblait coller à son palais et refusait d'articuler le moindre son. « Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime. Mais... mais je suis incapable de te rendre heureux. C'est pour ça que je suis parti, il y a huit ans. J'avais tellement de problèmes... Et aujourd'hui je suis parti parce que... parce que... Hier, quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai rien ressenti. Aucun plaisir, aucun frisson. C'est comme si tout mon corps avait été anesthésié. Comme si mon corps avait fait une overdose. Il ne ressent plus rien. Je sais bien que le sexe n'est pas tout dans une relation... mais comment est-ce que je pourrai te rendre heureux si tu ne peux pas m'embrasser ou me caresser. Me montrer physiquement que tu tiens à moi. Je me sens perdu Shun. Pourtant, la seule chose qui me raccroche à la vie, c'est toi. Quand tu me prends dans tes bras et que je peux me blottir contre ton épaule, je me sens bien. Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir pris dans ses bras sans aucune arrière-pensée, perverse ou tordue. Et... ». Shun regardait son ami lui parler au milieu de la cuisine. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Lui faire ces révélations semblaient lui prendre toutes ses forces. Il s'affaiblissait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Shun s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Hyôga se blottit contre son épaule et se mit à respirer son parfum. Ses lèvres étaient posées contre la peau fine de sa gorge. Il sentait les battements de son cœur contre sa bouche et cela l'apaisait. « Mon ange, dit Shun en l'embrassant, je comprends ce que tu veux me dire. Mais on a toute la vie devant nous. On prendra le temps ». Hyôga leva la tête. « Et si jamais... ». Shun posa un autre baiser sur son front. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne brusquera pas les choses. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra ». Hyôga se crispa à ces mots. On lui avait tellement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que les lèvres de Shun commençaient à sa promener sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ J'invente, répondit Shun dans un souffle.

_ Mais...

_ Tu m'as dit que ce qui te faisait du bien c'était les choses qu'aucun homme ne t'avait faites. Alors, j'essaie de trouver une nouvelle manière de t'embrasser ». Hyôga essaya de protester mais la bouche de Shun continuait toujours l'exploration de son visage. Après avoir parcouru tout son front, elle descendit le long de son nez et était repartie sur une de ses joues. Quand elle s'approcha de son menton, Hyôga eut un frisson de sentir les lèvres de Shun aussi proches des siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche d'impatience. Shun continua son exploration et revint à ses lèvres. Lui aussi était impatient de retrouver la bouche de son ami. Il commença par embrasser chaque parcelle des lèvres de Hyôga, doucement. Puis, il se mit à les lécher et à les mordiller, voulant s'imprégner du goût de son ami. Hyôga sentit un frisson le parcourir quand Shun commença à s'occuper de ses lèvres. La langue de Shun se glissa dans sa bouche et se mit à caresser la sienne. Hyôga soupira. Shun était d'une douceur! Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne recevant son premier baiser. Tout un afflux de sensations l'envahit. Cependant, quelque chose le ramena à la réalité. Il sentit quelque chose de dur le long de sa cuisse. Il essaya de dégager mais Shun le retint. Sentant que Hyôga voulait absolument interrompre leur baiser, Shun retira sa bouche de celle de son ami. « Je suis désolé, Shun. Mais je crois que c'est plus prudent de nous calmer un peu.

_ Pourquoi? ». Hyôga ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Shun sourit : « Hyôga, c'est vrai que tu me fais de l'effet, et que tu sais comment y faire...

_ J'suis une bonne pute, c'est ça que tu veux dire? ». Le visage de Hyôga se ferma. Shun posa sa main sur la joue de son ami. « Non, j'ai jamais voulu dire ça. C'était maladroit de ma part. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu me faisais vraiment de l'effet et que c'est vrai que je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, mais je ne le ferai pas car je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Et je ne veux pas te forcer ». Shun embrassa Hyôga mais le baiser fut plus sage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Mon ange, murmura-t-il à Hyôga, si on allait prendre une douche avant de se coucher? ». Hyôga le regarda, suspicieux. « Douche séparée et on ne fera que dormir, je te le promets, dit Shun en souriant ». Hyôga se détendit.

Shun sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Hyôga l'attendait, assis sur le lit, enveloppé dans un grand tee-shirt. Quand Shun entra dans la pièce, il leva la tête et le détailla de haut en bas. Shun possédait des muscles fins et bien dessinés. Sa peau d'albâtre était d'une douceur à rendre folle de jalousie n'importe quelle femme. Hyôga était tellement absorbé à regarder Shun qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que celui-ci s'était assis à côté de lui. Shun prit Hyôga dans ses bras et se mit à lui embrasser l'épaule et le cou. « Tu sens si bon, lui murmura-t-il ». Instinctivement, il passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Hyôga. Celui-ci retint sa main. « Shun, s'il te plaît...

_ J'ai juste envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est juste ce dont tu as envie?

_ Non, j'ai envie de plein d'autres choses. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te forcerai à rien ». Hyôga se retira des bras de Shun en soupirant. « Mon ange, pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne tant que je te dise que t'es un mec bandant? ». Voyant l'expression de son ami, Shun comprit qu'il avait encore fait une boulette. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroit. Il s'allongea et força Hyôga à s'allonger près de lui. Avant de s'étendre, Hyôga retira son vêtement, résigné. Shun se glissa entre les couvertures entraînant Hyôga à sa suite. Hyôga posa la tête sur le torse de Shun, attendant. Shun sentait qu'il était stressé. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque pour essayer de le calmer. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Hyôga posa ses mains sur celles de Shun et essaya de se laisser porter par ce baiser. Shun détacha ses lèvres des siennes. « Je te promets que nous n'irons pas plus loin ». Hyôga voulut répondre mais les mots lui manquaient. Shun éteignit la lumière et serra Hyôga contre lui. « Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura-t-il en embrassant la chevelure dorée de Hyôga ».

Hyôga attendait, à l'affût. Mais Shun ne bougeait pas. Hyôga sentait son souffle régulier dans ses cheveux. Apparemment, il était en train de s'endormir. Hyôga ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était soulagé que Shun ne le force pas, mais en même temps, il était frustré. Frustré que Shun se contente d'un simple baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et éteigne la lumière aussi vite. Il leva la tête et vit Shun les yeux clos. Aussitôt, il fut attiré par les lèvres rosées de son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Shun répondre à son baiser.

Shun sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre ses lèvres. Hyôga l'embrassait. Il laissa aller sa langue dans sa bouche et le serra contre lui. Hyôga donna un coup de rein et se retrouva sur Shun. Il lui prit les mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hyôga libéra les mains de son amant qui se mirent à courir le long de son dos. Shun se décida enfin à interrompre leur baiser. « Mon ange, demanda-t-il à Hyôga, que se passe-t-il?

_ Rien, c'est juste que j'ai trouvé ta façon de me dire bonne nuit un peu... sèche. Et...

_ Excuse-moi. Mais j'ai eu peur que si je t'embrasse un peu trop passionnément, tu le prennes mal.

_ C'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais souhaité bonne nuit et... Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses des choses que personnes ne m'a faites pour me sentir bien. Et me souhaiter bonne nuit en fait partie. Tout comme les caresses dans le dos que tu es en train de me faire.

_ Tu aimes?

_ Beaucoup ». Shun eut un sourire coquin et accentua ses caresses. Hyôga ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les effleurements de son ami. Shun se mit à l'embrasser, partant de son cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il roula sur le côté entrainant Hyôga avec lui. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Hyôga. « Bonne nuit ». Et il l'embrassa. Chaque « Bonne nuit » était ponctué d'un baiser. Shun donna un long baiser à son amant en lui souhaitant une dernière fois bonne nuit et le serra contre lui. Hyôga se blottit contre son épaule. « C'est la première fois qu'on me dit bonne nuit d'une manière aussi douce ». Shun sourit et serra Hyôga un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Hyôga et Shun entrèrent dans le restaurant. Quelques têtes se tournèrent à l'entrée des nouveaux arrivants, puis retournèrent à leur assiette.

Ils s'assirent à la table qui leur avait été indiquée. Shun jeta un rapide coup d'œil au menu et le posa sur la table. Ce soir, ce qu'il avait envie de déguster ne se trouvait pas sur la carte. Il en profita pour observer Hyôga toujours plongé dans son menu. Il admira les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur les épaules de son ami, ses yeux d'acier rivés sur ce qu'ils lisaient, et surtout, la silhouette fine et élancée. Mais sous les vêtements, on devinait le corps, musclé et bien proportionné. Shun détacha son regard de Hyôga quand celui-ci lança le menu en soupirant : « Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Je te laisse choisir ». Shun sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Hyôga. Le blond sentit d'un seul coup toute la salle se tourner vers lui. « Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, demanda-t-il.

_ Tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais tester la nourriture asiatique. Je me suis dit que ce nouveau resto serait une occasion pour réaliser ton souhait.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier de devoir passer tout mon repas à être observé.

_ Tu crois qu'ils seraient encore plus choqués si je faisais ceci? ». Shun se pencha vers Hyôga et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut interrompu par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande.

Shun et Hyôga rentrèrent en riant dans l'appartement. Les clients du restaurant n'avaient cessé de les observer et Shun avait tout fait pour les choquer. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie. Et toute cette salle qui les regardait comme des extraterrestres sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais d'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait car il avait pu profiter de Hyôga sans que celui-ci ne proteste de trop. Bien sûr, au début, les grandes démonstrations de Shun l'avaient gêné mais, petit à petit, il est entré dans son jeu.

Toujours riant, Shun ne cessait de fixer Hyôga. Il avait de plus en plus envie de lui. Il aurait aimé trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre cela sans le brusquer car, même si Hyôga se laissait de plus en plus aller, il y avait encore certains sujets qu'il n'aimait pas aborder. Shun décida finalement de passer à l'attaque. De toute façon, si Hyôga lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt, il ne le forcerait pas. Shun s'approcha de Hyôga et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut heureux de sentir que Hyôga répondait à son baiser. Il entoura la nuque et la taille du beau blond et le serra contre lui, intensifiant leur baiser. Hyôga gémit quand il sentit Shun le serrer contre lui. Shun passa les deux mains sous sa chemise et commença à lui caresser le dos. Il savait que son ami adorait cette caresse. Il accentua ses effleurement, obligeant Hyôga à se cambrer, tout en continuant de garder ses lèvres accrochées aux siennes. Hyôga se laissait porter par les sensations que lui offrait Shun. Cependant, l'inquiétude commença à le gagner quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer le haut de ses fesses. Hyôga détacha ses lèvres de celles de Shun. « Mon ange, peut-être qu'on devrait se calmer un peu.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais?

_ Si, répondit Hyôga en rougissant. Mais j'ai peur que si on continue ainsi, tu sois incapable de t'arrêter. Et je ne suis pas sûr de moi, même si tes caresses sont vraiment divines.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je m'arrêterai dès que tu en auras envie ». Et il embrassa Hyôga sur les lèvres et dans le cou. « Shun... ». Mais Shun ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il lui enleva sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur du salon. Hyôga sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir de plus en plus difficile. Il sentait les mains de Shun courir sur son torse le caressant, le pressant, s'affolant de plus en plus. D'un seul coup, Shun le lâcha et en profita pour enlever sa chemise. Ils n'étaient reliés que par leurs lèvres. Quand la peau de Shun toucha la sienne, Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Sa peau était si douce. Hyôga sentait l'excitation de Shun grandir à toute vitesse. Et cela le fit paniquer. Il prit Shun par les épaules. « Attends mon ange!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Shun essoufflé.

_ Tout ça va trop vite pour moi.

_ Tu n'as pas envie?

_ Non... si. Je ne sais pas. C'est... c'est nouveau pour moi. Et... tes caresses sont vraiment divines mon ange, mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on prenne notre temps. Tu comprends. Toutes ces sensations... C'est nouveau. Et j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps. De comprendre. Là j'ai l'impression que si on continue je vais finir par perdre le contrôle.

_ Mais c'est le but, de se laisser totalement aller.

_ Mais ça peut être dangereux.

_ Mais je suis là mon ange.

_ Shun, s'il te plaît... ». Shun embrassa Hyôga sur les lèvres et dans le cou avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Hyôga se blottit contre lui. Shun prit Hyôga par le poignet et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'étendit à côté de lui. Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses où il les avait arrêtés mais de manière beaucoup plus contrôlée. Hyôga se détendit quand il se rendit compte que Shun avait compris son message.

Shun parcourait le torse de son amant de ses lèvres. Il essayait de retenir ses envies pour ne pas brusquer Hyôga. Mais s'il s'était écouté, il y aurait eu longtemps qu'il lui aurait arraché tous ses vêtements et qu'il serait venu en lui. Shun continua l'exploration de son amant. Hyôga lui caressait les cheveux et se cambrait peu à peu au contact des lèvres satinées. Il essayait de rester calme, d'appréhender les nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Mais plus il essayait de se contrôler, plus il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Quand Shun enroula sa langue autour de l'un de ses tétons, il ne put retenir un cri. Shun remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Hyôga soupira quand il retrouva la bouche de son amant. Shun arrêta leur baiser et posa sa tête sur son bras pour admirer son amant. Hyôga était frustré que tout s'arrête si soudainement, lui qui commençait seulement à apprécier les nouvelles sensations qui lui étaient offertes. Il approcha son visage de celui de Shun et l'embrassa. Shun le laissa faire. Ne sentant aucune réaction de la part de Shun, Hyôga accentua son baiser. Shun ne bougeait toujours pas. Il laissait Hyôga maître des opérations. Mais c'était surtout pour éviter d'aller trop loin qu'il avait arrêté ses caresses. Hyôga se sentait de plus en plus frustré de ne sentir aucune réaction de Shun. Il décida de découvrir les points sensibles de son amant. Il voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et lui faire comprendre qu'il était frustré qu'il arrête aussi brusquement de lui donner du plaisir. Il força Shun à s'allonger sur le dos et s'étendit à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le visage et dans le cou. Quand Shun sentit les lèvres de Hyôga commencer à frôler sa gorge, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette partie de son corps était extrêmement sensible aux baisers et aux caresses. Hyôga le comprit aussitôt et se mit à suçoter le cou de son amant, lui laissant une belle marque rose. « Mmh... Hyôga, tu ne devrais pas me faire ce genre de choses.

_ Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas?

_ Oh que si, mais si tu commences à me faire de telles choses je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

_ Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes ». Shun fronça les sourcils. « Mais je croyais que...

_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre mon temps, pas que je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec toi ». Shun continuait à ne pas comprendre. « Shun, je... je... j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps pour pouvoir me découvrir et te découvrir aussi. J'ai l'habitude de baiser, ou plutôt de me faire baiser. Et c'est la première fois que... que je vais vraiment faire l'amour avec quelqu'un et j'aimerais bien qu'on ne fasse pas ça en cinq minutes, tu comprends? ». La voix de Hyôga s'était mise à trembler et Shun sentit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et l'attira contre lui. « Je comprends mon ange. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie d'expédier ça.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alors?

_ C'est juste que j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me rend dingue et comme je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois prêt... Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je veux que ça se passe aussi bien pour toi que pour moi et...

_ Je t'aime. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi mais... laisse-moi le temps, le temps d'apprivoiser mes sensations et...

_ D'accord ». Shun embrassa Hyôga et s'allongea sur lui. Il couvrait le torse et le ventre de mille et un baisers. Il défit le pantalon du Russe et se débarrassa du sien. Il écarta les jambes de son amant et s'installa confortablement au milieu. Quand leurs deux sexes se touchèrent, Hyôga soupira, électrisé par ce contact : « Oh Shun ». Tout en continuant à embrasser Hyôga, Shun se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient . Hyôga commença à gémir de plus en plus fort. « Shun?

_ Oui.

_ C'est très agréable ce que tu me fais là ». Shun eut un sourire coquin. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de ne te faire que des choses agréables.

_ Shun, soupira Hyôga ». Leurs respirations s'accéléraient de même que leurs mouvements. Hyôga qui détestaient qu'on le touche commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le contact du corps de son amant contre le sien. Il commençait même à se dire qu'il aimerait beaucoup que Shun lui fasse des choses beaucoup plus intimes. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud et contrôlait de moins en moins ni son corps ni ses cris. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, lui et Shun jouirent en même temps. Shun retrouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, voulant prolonger leur jouissance. « Ça va?

_ Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas ». Shun l'embrassa à nouveau et recommença à couvrir son corps de baisers. Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était si agréable de se faire câliner. Il glissa sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de Shun. Celui-ci s'attardait sur son ventre et explorait méticuleusement son nombril. Hyôga sentit de nouveaux frissons l'envahir. Shun était un peu remonté et s'occupait de son torse. « Shun?

_ Oui mon ange.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas attendre un peu avant de ...

_ Je vais trop vite pour toi?

_ Non, c'est juste que là je sais plus où j'habite et... ». Shun rit. Il prit Hyôga dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, la nuit est à nous ». Hyôga fixa son amant. Contrairement aux yeux de Hyôga qui gardaient leur bleu acier, quel que soit ce qu'il ressentait, on pouvait lire les émotions de Shun dans les siens. Il suffisait de savoir à quoi correspondait chaque lueur qui y dansait. Et là, tout ce que Hyôga voyait dans les yeux de Shun, c'était du désir, pas le désir animal qu'il voyait habituellement dans les yeux des hommes, juste du désir... et de l'amour, tellement d'amour. Cela le troubla bien plus que toutes les caresses qui venaient de lui être offertes. « Je t'aime Shun ». Ces mots lui étaient venus naturellement, du plus profond de son cœur. Il ressentait un grand soulagement de pouvoir enfin mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. « Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit Shun.

_ Shun, fais-moi l'amour, supplia Hyôga ». Pour toute réponse, Shun l'embrassa, le serrant dans ses bras. Il recommença l'exploration de son visage, de son cou, de son torse, l'embrassant, le caressant, faisant jouer sa langue sur cette peau qu'il aimait. Quand il posa sa main sur son sexe, Hyôga crut qu'il allait défaillir. Les doigts de Shun allaient et venaient sur son sexe pendant que sa bouche caressait son ventre et son torse. Hyôga se sentit traversé par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses. Il avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Shun, et de l'autre serrait convulsivement son oreiller. Son plaisir s'accentua quand Shun commença à promener sa langue sur sa verge tendue. Hyôga se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et cria carrément quand Shun le prit en bouche. Hyôga commençait à perdre totalement pied. Shun était en train de le rendre complètement fou. Il se demandait si c'était encore possible de ressentir plus de plaisir quand Shun répondit de lui-même à la question. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait du sexe de Hyôga, ses doigts caressaient ses fesses de plus en plus intimement. Quand les doigts de Shun se glissèrent un à un dans l'intimité de Hyôga, il y avait longtemps que celui-ci ne gémissait plus mais criait à pleins poumons. Les doigts et la bouche de Shun échangèrent leur place et Hugo reprit ses vocalises. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : sentir la bouche de son amant entourer son sexe et ses doigts aller et venir en lui, ou sentir sa langue lécher savamment sa fleur intime et ses doigts frôler son membre dressé. « Shun, appela Hyôga ». La langue de Shun cessa de caresser l'intimité de Hyôga et commença une lente remontée. Hyôga espéra que les lèvres de son amant viendraient rejoindre les siennes et qu'il le prendrait entièrement. Il avait hâte que cette torture cesse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Malheureusement pour lui, la bouche de Shun s'arrêta à son sexe et ses doigts reprirent leurs va-et-vient dans son intimité. « Non Shun, gémit Hyôga ». Mais Shun ne l'entendit pas. Il avait beau le supplier, celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à le prendre. « Shun, s'il te plaît, Shun! Prends-moi s'il te plaît, Shun. Je vais jouir si tu continues comme ça... Shun! ». Et Hyôga explosa dans la bouche de son amant. Shun continua ses va-et-vient quelques instants pour prolonger la jouissance de Hyôga. Quand il sentit que la respiration de son amant commençait à redevenir normale, il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'embrassa. « Shun, pourquoi?

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais te faire que des choses agréables.

_ Mais, et toi, demanda Hyôga en approchant sa main du sexe de Shun.

_ Pas maintenant, mon ange ». Shun l'embrassa langoureusement. « Retourne-toi.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je vais te faire quelque chose qui va te plaire.

_ Plus que tout ce que tu viens de me faire?

_ Je l'espère.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien inventif.

_ Pour une fois que j'en ai le droit ». Hyôga fronça les sourcils. Shun rit. « Non, c'est juste qu'avec Camus nos rapports intimes étaient très basiques. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fantaisie. Alors, maintenant que je peux donner cours à mon imagination, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et de t'en faire profiter ». Un nouveau baiser finit de rassurer Hyôga et celui-ci se retourna. Shun était toujours installé entre ses jambes et se mit à lui masser le dos. De doux effleurements d'abord puis des caresses de plus en plus franches. Au bout de quelques minutes, la bouche de Shun se joignit à ses mains. Le plaisir envahit à nouveau Hyôga. Shun était vraiment un amant merveilleux. Il savait comment faire naître le plaisir chez son amant variant les caresses et les baisers. Shun s'était mis à lui lécher la colonne vertébrale. Sans qu'il se l'explique, cette caresse mettait Hyôga dans un état incroyable. Quand Shun remonta toute sa colonne d'un seul coup de langue, Hyôga crut qu'il allait jouir. « Mon ange, susurra Shun à son oreille, tu sais que tu as des fesses magnifiques. J'avais oublié à quel point elles me plaisaient.

_ Tu as pris le temps de les admirer, alors?

_ Oui, ça m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir les admirer pendant huit ans.

_ C'est pour ça que tu venais me voir aux entraînements.

_ Ben, à ton avis? Tu sais que tu étais terriblement sexy moulé dans ton short.

_ Je savais bien que tu avais un petit côté pervers.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est le côté que tu préfères ». Hyôga sourit. Shun lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille puis redescendit jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa, embrassa et lécha pendant un long moment avant de passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Shun glissa sa langue entre les deux fesses de Hyôga et le lécha délicatement. Hyôga gémissait de plus en plus fort et commençait à bouger les hanches. Shun en profita pour glisser sa main sur son sexe. Hyôga priait pour que Shun le prenne enfin. Shun le retourna et s'allongea sur lui. « Shun, j'en peux plus.

_ Moi non plus, j'en peux plus.

_ Alors, prends-moi ». Shun s'exécuta et pénétra Hyôga progressant centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas le blesser. « Shun, tu peux venir d'un coup. Les autres n'étaient ...

_ Je ne suis pas les autres, souffla Shun ». Il souleva les hanches de son amant pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément. Il commença par de longs va-et-vient pour habituer Hyôga à sa présence et accéléra progressivement. Hyôga ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de ses sensations. « Ouvre les yeux mon ange. Je veux voir ce que tu ressens ». Hyôga s'exécuta et rencontra deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient. Shun essayait de contrôler ses mouvements pour retarder le plus possible la jouissance mais il arriva un moment où il ne put se retenir et il laissa son corps prendre le dessus. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps dans un grand cri. Shun embrassa longuement Hyôga et s'allongea à côté de lui. « Ça va, mon ange?

_ Oui, tu es vraiment un amant exceptionnel ». Shun lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser se prolongea et leurs mains recommencèrent à explorer leurs corps. « Maintenant, c'est à moi, dit Hyôga en forçant Shun à s'allonger sur le dos ». Il commença à explorer le corps de son amant, s'attardant particulièrement sur la gorge et les tétons qu'il savait hypersensibles. Hyôga fut heureux d'entendre Shun se mettre à gémir. Ses lèvres descendirent de plus en plus bas et s'arrêtèrent sur le sexe de Shun que Hyôga embrassa, lécha et suça allègrement. « C'est si bon mon ange, si tu savais, gémit Shun ». Lui aussi en profitait et caressait les cheveux, la nuque et les épaules de son amant. Hyôga, qui souhaitait amener Shun au bord de la jouissance, glissa ses doigts dans son intimité. « Hyôga, appela Shun ».Ses hanches faisaient des mouvements de plus en plus amples pour accompagner ceux de son amant. « Hyôga, soupira Shun, si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par jouir.

_ C'est bien mon intention, répondit Hyôga ». Et il reprit sa caresse où il l'avait arrêtée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shun se répandit dans la bouche de son amant en criant son nom. « Ça va, demanda Hyôga en l'embrassant.

_ Oui, souffla Shun ». Leur second baiser s'intensifia et Shun pouvait sentir le sexe dur de Hyôga contre le sien. « On peut continuer alors, dit Hyôga ». Il allongea Shun sur le côté et s'allongea derrière lui. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, puis déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa pommette qu'il prolongea jusqu'à son cou. Il continua de couvrir sa gorge de baisers tout en caressant son torse où il s'attarda sur les tétons qu'il fit se dresser. Shun avait posé ses mains sur celles de Hyôga et accompagnait ses caresses. Leurs mains descendirent sur le ventre de Shun et s'attardèrent sur son nombril. Puis la main gauche de Hyôga continua jusqu'au sexe de son amant qu'il commença à masturber pendant que sa main droite caressait sa cuisse et ses fesses. Shun avait glissé sa main sur la nuque de Hyôga et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Quand Hyôga entendit Shun gémir, il glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses. Shun cria et bougea les hanches pour suivre les mouvements de son amant. Hyôga essayait de retarder le plus possible le moment où il prendrait Shun mais celui-ci s'impatientait et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre : « Hyôga, s'il te plaît... ». Hyôga retira ses doigts et se glissa dans l'intimité de son amant. Il n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer profondément Shun. Celui-ci remuait avidement des hanches. « Doucement mon ange, ce n'est pas une course.

_ J'en peux plus Hyôga, j'ai envie de jouir.

_ Laisse-moi te guider et je te promets de te donner du plaisir comme jamais ». Il prit la jambe droite de Shun et la replia sur les siennes. Ainsi, il pouvait avoir un meilleur accès au sexe de son amant et celui-ci pouvait le regarder. De son bras gauche, Hyôga entoura les épaules de Shun et le plaqua contre son torse. Shun avait posé sa main gauche sur le bras de Hyôga et de son autre main, il entourait sa nuque qu'il caressait. « Ça va, demanda Hyôga dans un souffle.

_ Mmh, oui. C'est terriblement bon ». Hyôga l'embrassa. Leurs mouvements, leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils jouirent ensemble dans un seul cri. « Ça va, demanda Hyôga

_ Oui, mon ange ». Devant l'air grave de Hyôga, Shun s'assombrit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Rien. J'aimerais juste être sûr que tu as apprécié autant que moi.

_ C'est la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Ça valait le coup d'attendre huit ans.

_ Alors on peut encore attendre huit ans avant la prochaine ». Hyôga se mordit la lèvre devant la tête de Shun. Il avait compris que sa plaisanterie était tombée à plat. « Shun, je suis désolé. Je disais ça pour plaisanter. Je... ». Mais Shun s'était mis à pleurer. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Hyôga?

_ Je suis désolé Shun. C'était pour te taquiner.

_ Je t'aime Hyôga, tu comprends? Si jamais tu t'en vas encore, je ne le supporterai pas ». Hyôga l'embrassa et sécha ses larmes. « Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Hyôga, ça été si difficile de vivre sans toi. De ne pas savoir pourquoi tu étais parti, ce que tu devenais. Et quand j'ai su que tu étais revenu, c'est comme si je m'étais réveillé après huit ans de sommeil. Et j'avais l'impression de vivre à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu a été si calme jusqu'à maintenant.

_ J'avais peur que tu repartes. Tu ressemblais à un chaton apeuré. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en te disant que je t'aimais passionnément et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Hyôga en l'embrassant, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ». Pour toute réponse, Shun se blottit dans ses bras. Hyôga le serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en lui caressant la nuque et le bas du dos. Il avait juste envie de le câliner, de lui faire comprendre que plus jamais il ne le laisserait. « Mon ange, murmura Shun. Tu sais ce qui me ferait envie?

_ Non.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir tous les soirs et me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras ». Hyôga sourit. « Je te promets que tu passeras toutes tes nuits dans mes bras ». Shun se blottit plus fort contre lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre bercés par leurs propres caresses.

Quand Hyôga se réveilla, il sentit le corps de Shun contre le sien. Ses cheveux bruns recouvraient une partie de son visage. Hyôga écarta mèche à mèche la chevelure et découvrit le visage de son amant. Il admirait silencieusement le dormeur tout en lui caressant la joue. Les yeux de Shun se mirent à papillonner avant de s'ouvrir lentement. « Salut, murmura Hyôga.

_ Bonjour mon ange.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé.

_ Non, rassure-toi.

_ Bien dormi?

_ Merveilleusement bien, répondit Shun en s'étirant. Et toi?

_ J'ai passé une très bonne nuit.

_ Mon ange, dit Shun en se collant à lui, si on profitait de cette journée pour la passer au lit?

_ Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Hyôga dans un sourire ». Shun se serra encore plus contre lui et l'embrassa. « Et de passer toutes tes prochaines nuits dans ce lit?

_ Mmh, j'avoue que c'est plutôt tentant, admis Hyôga en l'embrassant ». Shun fit semblant de réfléchir : « En fait, tu pourrais rester ici pour toujours.

_ De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, murmura Hyôga ». Ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
